


First times

by Jackeline Harkness (Jackeline_Harkness)



Category: Night Shift
Genre: Detectives, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackeline_Harkness/pseuds/Jackeline%20Harkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane is well used to both his and Ariel's jobs not being exactly safe, but he can't help the overprotectiveness to show when there's a creepy stranger stalking Ariel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cordelia_Cruinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cordelia_Cruinn/gifts).



The third time Ariel tried to get up from bed only to be wrapped tightly in his boyfriend’s arms and pulled snuggly back against him, his chuckle was a little strained. Just a few hours before, he’d have sworn to anyone that asked that he’d never reject the idea of cuddling after a particularly energetic love session; now, though, he wasn’t so sure.

“Stop it”, he totally not-giggled, squirming as Shane nuzzled that sensitive spot right below his ear.

“Don’t feel like it.”

Ariel sighed, wriggling to rest on his back and be able to look Shane in the eye. He couldn’t have stopped the smile if his life had depended on it.

“Me neither, if I’m honest.”

“Then we don’t have to, since we’re both consenting adults and agree on something… for a change.”

“I have to go, though.”

“Just give them a call and tell them _something came up_.”

The sound that escaped Ariel’s throat as he felt Shane’s hand grab his dick was barely human.

“You’re being filthy, officer. One has to wonder if society is safe with our lives in the hands of such dirty minded people.”

“Oh ho! Now I’m _Officer_? And yet you’re saying I’m the one with the dirty mind? I may have to cuff you… again…”

“And you’re…” he paused, things clicking into place finally. “You’re trying to distract me.”

“It’s my day off. Sorry if I want to make the most of it.”

“You can’t guilt trip me, you know that already.”

“So call Dave and tell him you won’t be able to make it this time.”

Knowing full well that he’d be unable to resist him for much longer, Ariel pushed him away, just with enough force to make some space actually come into existence between them.

“You know Ralph goes back to Italy tomorrow, that’s why we’re going out together tonight. And yet you’re trying to get me to stay home. Why?” he demanded. Then, because Shane was not answering, he continued. “You’re not jealous, are you?”

“Jealous?” he seemed genuinely taken aback.

“You’ve never given any signs of it before, but they say that…” he started as he pulled even further back, until his back felt the tingling sensation of reaching the edge of the mattress.

“I’m not jealous, Ariel. I’m just…” he stopped, knowing the look on the reporter’s face as well as he knew the back of his hand. “I don’t want you to go out by yourself, what with that creeper following you around in the real world as much as on the internet. That’s it.”

Ariel took a deep breath.

“As sweet as it is that you worry about me, my life doesn’t end because some kid thinks he’s got a crush on me and that I’m the perfect chance to try his sneaking abilities. And it certainly doesn’t mean that I’ll miss on the chance of seeing most of my friends from university together for the first time in years and the last for who knows how long.”

“Ariel…”

“Sorry, _Sheriff Lobo_. I’m going out.” And he did sit up on the bed.

“I’ll handcuff you to the bed.”

“I won’t talk to you for a week.”

“I’m only concerned.”

“So if you’re really worried, you could join us.”

After a brief moment of consideration, Shane opened his mouth again.

“Where are you going?”

“The Mirror Bridge”, he almost sang.

Shane huffed.

“You better appreciate my concern for your well-being.”

“Aren’t you a martyr, you’re only tagging along for one of the best clubs in town”, he said in a mocking tone, but the grin on his face was very real. “Also, know that I’m wearing lipstick… and eye liner”, he commented as he stood up and stretched, languorous as a cat and completely shameless of his utter nakedness.

“Fuck you, Ariel.”

“Maybe later, when we return.”

“Just wear black pants… and a shirt that actually covers something.”

“Oh, so you _are_ the jealous type after all?”

“A guy might get possessive if there’s too many eyes on his property”, he shrugged, inching closer to the edge of the bed, eyes fixed on the Celtic medallion hanging from a leather cord just an inch below Ariel’s throat.

“You’re seriously coming along?” and all of a sudden, his voice was completely serious.

“Yes.”

This time, there was no pause as he leaned down to press a quick kiss to Shane’s mouth.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome”, was the response, as automatic as the hand reaching up to brush Ariel’s lightly stubbled cheek.

“I’m gonna go grab a shower.” He said, still against his lips.

“You do that, princess, or we’ll be late.”

Ariel just snorted a short laugh, gave him another peck on the lips, and turned around towards the bathroom. As much as he loved having the last word, he knew better than to try and give him a comeback when they both knew it was the absolute truth.

 


End file.
